Dark Dead End
by Kereea
Summary: Cain and Moordryd have accidentally kidnapped Lance, and now all three of them are trapped in the temple of the black bonemark, the Xenox. After Wraith Booster, contains spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Can't you people tell that I don't own dragon booster by now?

----------------

**Part 1; Maze of Doom**

"Give Lance and Fracshun back, Payyn!" Artha yelled at Moordryd, who was using wraith gear on Fracshun that made the small dragon do whatever Cain, who had the control, said. And of course, Lance had to be stuck on his dragon when this happened.

Moordryd simply laughed, and he, Cain, their dragons, Lance (who had no choice), and the wraith-ified Fracshun took off, with the rest of Penn Racing tried to keep up.

"Where are we going!" whined Lance, who was really scared. Cain snapped, "Why are you still on your dragon kid, we just needed a weak little dragon, not a weak little rider!"

"Leave him alone Cain," Moordryd muttered quietly. Cain stared at Moordryd for a moment, then at Lance, who was trying to un-stick his foot from where it was trapped in his Dragon Star Gear. Lance glanced at Moordryd, remembering how Moordryd had helped him when Artha had gotten turned into a wraith, and how Moordryd had saved everyone that day. Then he snapped back to reality and remembered that he had been abducted, even if it was by accident. He tried to get to the wraith gear that was on Fracshun, but it was too far down to reach. Cain smirked and used his remote to make Fracshun shake wildly, flinging Lance every which way. Moordryd ignored it, and said, "We're here."

Lance looked around, "Where's here?" he asked uneasily. Cain grinned at Moordryd, who said, "It's the temple of the Black Draconium Empire, a giant maze. We need to retrieve a bone mark that's in there."

"So why bring Fracshun?" Lance asked suspiciously. Cain smirked, "Because we need a good amount of Draconium energy to open the doors, and your dragon should have just enough."

Cain then used the wraith gear remote to make Fracshun stand in the center of a marking. As the mark began to glow, Lance gave Moordryd a look like the one from when they were trapped in the black spire; and Moordryd said, "Cain, take him of the dragon first, it could interfere with the energy transfer."

Cain magged Lance off Fracshun, Corshun's energy easily pulling the boy free from the gear. Corshun dropped Lance on the ground. The wraith gear blasted off Fracshun, and the black energy started to drain him. Lance yelled, "Fracshun!" as the little dragon swayed as the glow faded. Cain and Moordryd both hooked some rappel gear onto Fracshun, and dragged him and Lance, who had defiantly hopped in the saddle, inside.

Fracshun was so weak; he couldn't even resist the cables. Lance just patted his dragon's head the felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a purple tail, Decepshun's tail. She pointed to a Psi Assist gear with it, and Lance realized what the black dragon meant. He quickly reached over and took it right as Decepshun released her mag lock on it. He had just started to use the energy replenishing gear, when Corshun saw him with it. The black dragon magged the gear straight to Cain, who laughed, "Hey Moordryd, the mini-brat stole your gear! Hey kid, maybe you should join up with us with skills like that!"

Moordryd looked from Lance to Decepshun, then said, "Come on Cain, we need to get that mark before midnight, or we'll be trapped in here for three days!"

"Trapped?" whimpered Lance. Cain laughed again, "Relax kid, we've got just over an hour! See, you can check my watch if you're scared!"

"Um, you forgot to change it for daylight savings time!" Lance said, holding up his own watch. Moordryd glared at Cain, "You idiot! We need to get out of here-"

The doors suddenly slammed shut.

"Now," finished Moordryd, "Great job Cain, we're trapped in here for seventy-two hours!"

"In the dark!" moaned Lance. Moordryd turned to him, "Two words mini brat, thermal vision. I assume your helmet has it."

"Oh yeah" Lance muttered, and he activated the visor of his helmet, "Hey! I can see you guys!"

"That's the point," snapped Cain, "Come on Moordryd, we need to find a way out of this maze!"

"Moordryd stared off, then called, "Come on you two!" and Cain nearly fell off Corshun. The man snapped, "WHAT! Why should we bring the kid? Are you going soft?"

Moordryd silenced him with a glare.

--------

"THEY"RE WHERE?" Artha yelled at Mortis. The dragon priest sighed, "They're in a temple that has vanished. The temple of the Xenox, a black bone mark, only appears from sunset to midnight every four days. What I wonder is why Moordryd would wait so late to try and kidnap Fracshun."

"Wait, so he didn't want Lance?" asked Parm. Mortis nodded, "Until the temple reappears, they will be trapped inside it, surrounded by darkness. My fear is that the bone mark will be activated while they are still ensnared inside the building. They would have no escape from the dragon that the bone mark attaches itself to."

"So, what can we do?" asked Kitt. Mortis said, "Very little. The only option is to wait for the temple to reappear, and to immediately go in, but Beau will have to use some of his energy to open the door. I can only hope that Lance will be safe."

"We all do Mortis" Parm said. Artha looked thoughtful, as he remembered what Lance had said about Moordryd after the wraith booster incident, "You know guys, I think he'll be alright with those two. I hope."

------------------------------

Okay, this will ahve 6 chapters or so. My other fic, HotD, is on tempreary hiatus due to lack of insperation.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2; Making a Connection

"So, what are you two doing again?" Lance asked. Moordryd and Cain were doing something with the gear, while Lance and the dragons watched. Cain turned around, "We're trying to find a way to get our vidd-coms to link to the outside mini brat, so make yourself useful and give me that Dragon Star Gear! We'd need the wires!"

"Nu-uh!" sneered Lance as he stuck his tongue out at Cain. Moordryd yelled, "Will you two shut up! This is hard!"

"Shouldn't one of you two know this stuff?' asked Lance, "Like Parm does on my crew?"

"That's Vizz's job," Moordryd muttered, "Decepshun; can you give this a quick mag-burst to get it started?" Decepshun grunted and hit the gear with a burst of black energy. The screen of Moordryd's com came to life, but was very fuzzy. Lance looked at it and said, "Increase the Draconium polarity."

"What?" asked Cain. Lance shrugged, "I don't know, but Parm says it every time my vidd-screen's about to conk out, so maybe it'll help?"

"What the heck, the screen's so fuzzy now I can't even read the controls," Moordryd said as he squinted, the pressed a few buttons on his wrist and the screen became clear. Lance cheered, "Yay! Now let's call Artha!"

"Not a chance kid, we're calling my father!" Moordryd snapped. Lance mumbled, "Like that'll help," but did nothing else. Cain watched as the link went through, and gave a sigh of relief when it did. Lance grinned, "What's the matter? Were you scared?"

"NO!" the lieutenant yelled. Moordryd was talking to his father, "And so we're trapped in here, father. What should we do?"

"Why did you wait so late in capturing that boy's dragon, Moordryd?" Word demanded. Moordryd sighed, "Vizz was fixing the wraith gear, so we couldn't go before that, now what do we do?"

"You can still reach the bone mark Moordryd, so get it and wait for the doors to reopen!"

After the link had terminated, Lance asked, "Wouldn't it be smarter to just wait here, and _not_ go through the really dark maze?"

"That's only if we don't want that Xenox," Cain said smugly, "Besides, we can toss you ahead to check for traps."

"Me?" yelled Lance, "But I'm just a kid! You can't throw me into traps, it's, uh, child endangerment! Yeah, that's it!"

"Cain stop arguing with the kid and follow me!" Moordryd yelled, and he and Decepshun shot down the corridor. Lance was right behind them, he wasn't taking chances with Cain, who brought up the rear.

Lance whined at Moordryd, "Can't I call Artha? He's going to be real worried!" but Moordryd just snapped, "Not a chance, and unless you _want_ to be left behind you had better be quiet!"

Lance nodded and shut up, and soon rode half-asleep in his saddle, Fracshun was just following Decepshun, so didn't need steering. Moordryd was looking at an old map, but was finding it hard as the map was on paper, proof to its age, so it _didn't_ glow and _didn't_ have a heat signature. Corshun stalked past Fracshun, and knocked the little dragon as he did so. Lance jerked awake and yelled, "Hey!"

Cain laughed, and Moordryd turned to them and said, "Alright, it looks like we make three lefts, a right, pass two turns, make another left, and we're out of the maze part."

"Maze_ part_!" squeaked Lance, "You mean there's _more_ traps! _You said _that the temple was a maze!"

"Yeah, well, I meant a maze of traps!" Moordryd said as he shrugged. Cain grinned, "What's the matter? _Were you scared?_" he mocked. Lance muttered something about a "scale-scraping loser" and sincerely wished that he had his mag-staff with him.

--------

Vizz shuddered as he walked into Word Payyn's office. He stammered, "Sorry I'm late sir, Moordryd needed me to fix some wraith gear, so-"

"Enough of your squawking," Word snapped, "Did you do a scan of the scene? Or do I have to get a few wraiths in here?"

"N-no sir, I mean y-yes sir! I d-did a scan of where the wraith g-gear transmitter came off the D-dragon B-booster, thus allowing whoever took the wraith g-gear off him to do it s-s-secretly."

"Good, did you find anything?" Word asked, watching as Vizz's knees knocked together.

"W-well, there was t-this," Vizz said as he held up a black ball of metal, "From g-green gear, and it has t-traces of black Draconium on it."

"Hmm," muttered Word as he rolled it around in his hand, "How very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3; Two Ways to Crash

"I want to go home!" Lance moaned, "Where are we? Can't we take a break?"

Moordryd was having the sense to ignore this, as Lance was just trying to be annoying. Cain on the other hand was ready to mag the kid straight into a wall. Moordryd didn't really have to ignore anything though, as he was reading the map, and had secretly put earplugs in!

"SHUT UP!" Cain yelled, "You're driving me crazy!"

"You were already crazy!" Lance retorted and stuck out his tongue. Cain hissed, "Will you stop that you little scale-scraping brat!"

Moordryd looked at them then glanced at Decepshun and muttered, "I am so glad I can't hear that conversation. Now let's see, next is the jumping chamber, if this map is right. Magna Draconis, I hope this map is right."

"Moordryd, are you talking to yourself?" asked Cain. When Moordryd didn't look up he waved his hand in front of Moordryd's face. The white-haired teen glared at him, and pulled out the earplugs, and yelled, "What is it!" as he did so.

"What were you talking about?" Cain asked simply. Moordryd glanced at him, "I think the next chamber will require some jumping, according to this map."

"So, what if the map is wrong?" Lance asked. Moordryd shrugged. Lance groaned, "That's a bad thing right?"

Decepshun looked at Fracshun and nodded. The little dragon squeaked and looked around. He then realized that none of his buddies were there to hide behind. Corshun snickered at the little dragons discomfort, while Decepshun did her usual and ignored it.

"Why do you wan the dumb old bone mark anyway, it makes dragons and their riders go crazy?" Lance asked, because every time things went silent he was weirded out. Moordryd simply said, "You wouldn't understand mini-brat."

Cain laughed, "Yeah, you have no idea what we've got planned!"

Lance grinned, "But now I know that you're planning something! Ha-ha!"

Moordryd rolled his eyes, "Nice going Cain, tell him everything, why don't you? Ugh, well, here's that chamber I was talking about."

"Whoa," muttered Lance. The room was a huge pit with dark violet smoke drifting out of it. In the pit were a hundred or so stone columns, Lance guessed that you jumped across the top to the other side. Moordryd folded up the map, and glanced at Cain and Lance. He smirked and asked, "So, who wants to try and jump the creepy pit first?"

"I say we have the mini-brat..." started Cain, but he was not able to finish as a wall behind them started to move forward. Lance yelled, "Everybody, Geronimo!"

Decepshun jumped first, Fracshun and Corshun right behind her. The little dragon that was Fracshun shivered, this was _very_ creepy. He really wanted to go home, rest and eat some candy bars.

'Yum,' he thought, 'Candy!" Fracshun then regained his focus and tried to follow the pattern of jumps that Decepshun and Corshun were executing. The problem was that he was younger and smaller, but for the most part he kept up. They were all at the final jump, a huge gap. Decepshun and Moordryd backed up and leaped, landing on the other side.

Lance gulped, the fissure was huge, but Moordryd made it look so easy. He saw Cain and Corshun tense for the jump, and he and Fracshun jut followed their lead. However, apparently, Corshun and Fracshun weren't as good at jumping as Decepshun, and they just missed the ledge. Cain activated his Rappel Gear, but Lance had none. Fracshun grabbed the edge with his claws, but didn't have enough of a grip to pull himself out.

Moordryd saw that Cain was safe, and could make it up easily, so turned his attention to the Penn kid. Decepshun tried to grab Fracshun without hurting him, and Moordryd grabbed Lance's arm. Decepshun shifted he grip so her jaw was slightly around Fracshun's neck (think like cats) and she and Moordryd pulled, as Cain and Corshun clambered up onto the ledge. Fracshun was pulled up and tumbled into Decepshun, Lance went flying straight into Moordryd's chest, throwing the teen and himself backwards.

"What was that?" asked Cain, "Why'd you help him Moordryd, he's just a stable brat!"

Moordryd dusted himself off and glared at Cain, "I have my reasons, now let's move!"

After another hour though, everyone was getting tired. Lance wasn't even steering anymore; he was back in his half-asleep state. Moordryd noticed this, and that Cain, Corshun, Decepshun, and even he himself were tired as well, so said, "Let's sleep here, we'll continue, well, when somebody wakes up!"

Cain nodded, and all three boys jumped, well Lance more half-fell, off their dragons. The dragons stretched out, and their riders leaned against them. Fracshun made sure that Decepshun was between him and Corshun, that black dragon scared him. In a few minutes, all were asleep.

-------------

"Aww SCALES!" snapped Artha as he came in last place, "I'm too worried about Lance to race!"

"Me too," muttered Kitt, "I came in _second_!"

"Don't worry, I'm positive Lance hasn't done anything stupid," said Parm, then it dawned on him; this was Lance they were talking about, "Oh, well, if he has, it's merely two more days, I'm certain that he will survive! There is a Sixty-seven-point-thirty-five percent likelihood that he will be perfectly all right!"


End file.
